Damn Senju!
by GM NASAI
Summary: Oneshot! A certain pair are fighting. Again. Only this time, Hashirama has a much better plan to end their arguing. Madara had better watch out. WARNING: YAOI, this means boyXboy. Or in this case, manXman. Don't like, don't read. I don't own the characters.


**A One-shot Between HashiramaXMadara**

* * *

"Madara why do you always start these fights?" Hashirama asked as he and his Eternal Rival/Enemy/Secret Crush faced off once again.

"Me? Look in the mirror you damn Senju! You're the idiot who always starts it!" Madara shouted. Hashirama growled standing up.

"Your the idiot! Idiot!"

"Is that the best you can do Senju? What are you five?"

"According to how you're reacting, I think I'm still older no matter what."

"You calling me a child?"

"I'm calling you a brat!"

"BRAT?! YOU FUCKING SENJU ARE ALWAYS THE ONES WHO START THESE THINGS!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE YELLING LIKE A TWO-YEAR OLD!"

"SHUT UP!" Both shinobi looked to the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, who was giving them a very powerful and scary glare. "Act your age, you're both thirty-five years old, quite frankly neither one of you should be acting like a child."

"He started it!" The Uchiha and Senju glared at each other for say it at the same time.

"I'm ending it. Now both of you shut up and go spar somewhere else because you're giving me a headache."

"Maa, ototou-sama-" Tobirama gave him a very intimidating glare that made him smile sheepishly.

"Both of you, go somewhere outside of the village and have a nice friendly spar. If I see you two, either of you two, for the rest of the day, I'm making you both do D-rank missions for the next month." Both shinobi paled before doing a quick shunshin. Tobirama sighed at the peace and quiet he was able to get.

'I hope those two are able to work through their sexual frustrations soon enough. Otherwise I might just have to resort to drastic measures... On the other hand drugging them both and taking them to a distant mountain would be a good idea no matter what.' With that thought Nidaime-sama happily went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile far outside Konoha, a certain fight had just broken out. Again.

Holding the fiery Uchiha down was like trying to hold a fish. Slippery but manageable. Thankfully Hashirama had a good idea about what could hold Madara in place long enough for him to think of another option to try and tame the sexy Uchiha. They'd already been fighting for the past few minutes and Hashirama would rather not seriously hurt the Uchiha. No matter how much he might want to hurt him.

"Hashirama!" Madara yelled coming at him with his sword. Hashirama quickly dodged to the right, grabbing Madara's arm and throwing him past him to enhance his force so he would land in Hashirama's trap.

"Mokuto: Prisoner's Hold!" Hashirama said quickly running through the handsigns. Wood erupted from the ground and quickly wrapped around Madara's wrists, arms, waist, and legs. Hashirama quickly moved so he was behind Madara as a 'desk' rose from the earth and formed under Madara so that he was quickly bent over it. (The desk really hadn't been what he'd been thinking of. In fact since he showed off Madara's very nice ass, it was more of a distraction than anything else.)

"Hashirama you teme!" Madara yelled as he was cloaked in blue chakra. "Did you really think that this would hold me?" The wood was starting to crack when Hashirama reached forward, grabbing Madara's hair and yanking his head backwards while using his other hand to press a kunai against Madara's neck.

"Give up Madara." Hashirama panted into his ear, making sure to try and use his body weight to keep the Uchiha mobile. One wrong move and Madara's aorta would be severed. (Not that he would want to, but Madara was a fighter who didn't know when to give up.) Madara froze. Hashirama wondered what had caused that but he didn't put much attention into it.

At least he didn't until he moved his hips slightly, pressing a certain part of his anatomy into Madara's ass, causing Madara to give a low moan. That one moan was enough to catch his attention.

"Get. Off. Me." Madara panted. Hashirama's eyes caught the slight tint of Madara's cheek out of the corner of his eye. That was when Hashirama noticed that Madara seemed to have tensed, keeping himself still. Now Hashirama could've done two things in this instant. One, he could've acted the way he was supposed to and in a few weeks battled against the Kyuubi and Madara. Or two, he could see exactly where this was going. Madara had a _really_ nice ass. And from his reactions, he seemed to like the Senju coming on to him like this.

"Something wrong Madara?" Hashirama asked, breathing into his ear. Madara seemed to tense even further.

"Get. Off." Madara growled yanking at his bindings. Hashirama chuckled and reached his free hand down to Madara's waist. Madara froze.

"I don't think you want me to Madara." Hashirama's other hand dropped the kunai and deftly undid the Uchiha's armor. "You're not fighting very much." Madara seemed to be reminded of that fact as he started struggling. At least until Hashirama's hand slipped underneath his armor and shirt to his skin.

Madara's moan wasn't so quiet this time.

"Ha-shirama." Madara growled. Hashirama couldn't quite deny the shivers he felt at the tone of Madara's voice. It was just so damn sexy.

"Yes?" Hashirama asked, licking Madara's ear. Madara gasped but didn't say anything further. His hand yanked Madara's shirt up as far as it would go with his armor on before sliding down to the ass that had been haunting him for the better part of five months. Madara gasped/groaned/moaned as Hashirama finally grabbed those perfect orbs. "Do you know how fucking sexy your ass looks?"

"You… what?" Madara asked as Hashirama's other hand went for one of his nipples. Madara flinched slightly before moving back slightly to rub his ass against Hashirama's growing erection.

Hashirama groaned, feeling Madara's body respond to his advances while Madara seemed to still be in shock. At least if Madara said he didn't want this, Hashirama would know it was a lie. If his consciousness didn't want it, then his body and subconscious surely did.

"Fuck." Madara growled, yanking against the wooden restraints. Hashirama got a very cruel idea then.

"You know, you're a little vixen Madara. Every day you come around to mess with me, I can't help but want you more and more. How the hell am I supposed to work when your beautiful self keeps coming in unexpectedly?" Hashirama's hips matched Madara's, loving the way the friction felt on his now fully hard erection.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hashirama only caught Madara's low voice since his head was right next to his. Hashirama smiled slightly and pinched Madara's nipple while squeezing his ass harder making Madara buck sharply.

"Yes. I do." Hashirama said letting Madara's nipples go so he could untie Madara's belt and pants. "And if I don't fuck you right now, I'm going to explode." With that he practically ripped Madara's pants down and wrapped his hand around Madara's hot and needy erection.

Madara shouted out as Hashirama squeezed his member before pumping him hard. Hashirama's mouth found Madara's neck and started to suck on the pale skin greedily making the Uchiha moan louder as his hips jolted into Hashirama's hand and the erection that was almost penetrating him already.

"Ha-shi-rama!" Madara panted.

Hashirama's hands moved to Madara's nipples and started to tweak and pinch causing the Uchiha to shout in surprise and lust.

Madara's hazy mind could only comprehend the fact that Hashirama Senju, the Hashirama Senju, was currently driving him crazy and practically fucking him while sucking his neck. He knew it was stupid and irrational with them being enemies, but he wanted Hashirama to stop teasing him and just get on with it already. He wanted him inside him already. Unfortunately the only things that left Madara's lips were Hashirama's name in choked out syllables.

Hashirama on the other hand was aching to know one certain thing before he continued. He stopped moving altogether, must to Madara's displeasure, and yanked Madara's head back by his hair causing the Uchiha to let out a very sexy sound. Before Madara could say or ask anything, the Senju had melded their mouths together in a searing hot kiss that made Hashirama's heart thump hard.

Madara wasn't any better, all he really want now that he'd finally gotten to taste the Senju, was to hurry up and see if he was as good at fucking as he was at kissing. There should've been a law to how good a kisser someone could've been.

When they finally pulled apart to stare at each other, they were finally on the same page.

"Hashirama," Madara said loud and clear, "Fuck me now or I'll kick your ass." Hashirama's smile was enough of an answer for him. The wood was still holding Madara down but he could work with it. It did give a very dangerous feeling to what they were about to do.

Hashirama's fingers found their way to Madara's mouth and with one single command Madara had started to suck on them like his life depended on it. It very well could have, especially if anyone had seen them at that precise moment.

Hashirama on the other hand was only thinking about Madara's lewd and skillful mouth. All the things he could do with a mouth that skillful and eager, a shiver went up his spine. And before he could take Madara dry, he pulled his fingers out of Madara's mouth and positioned them.

"This is going to feel uncomfortable. Just bear with me alright Madara?"

"Fucking do it already! I know you stupid, sentimental- AH!" Hashirama had slid two fingers in as quickly as he could. "You-"

"You said do it quickly." Hashirama breathed into Madara's ear while his fingers pumped in and out of Madara's tight ass while his mouth continued sucking on Madara's very delectable neck.

Madara panted as he worked through the pain of being entered so suddenly. He had a feeling that it would be worse later on.

"Just let me find…" Hashirama panted. Madara cried out as his eyes opened wide in shock at the feelings of pure pleasure that coursed through him once Hashirama found a certain spot. "Found it." Hashirama deadpanned. He continued to hit that same spot inside Madara while also entering the third finger and stretching him. He just needed Madara to…

"AH!" The sound of liquid hitting wood was enough warning for Hashirama. Quickly he pulled his fingers out of Madara and thrust inside the tight, moist hole. He grunted feeling the walls contract around him as well as Madara moaning.

Hashirama didn't hesitate to let Madara return from his high before he started to thrust. In, out, in, out, in, out. He shifted his hips trying to find that one spot, before he allowed himself to finally let go and pound into the sexy Uchiha who was now moaning his name as if his life depended on it.

"Hashi-" Madara barely got out as he finally, finally found that spot. Madara's whole body jerked as he let out a loud cry.

"Finally!" Hashirama grumbled before finally his lust to consume him. He grabbed Madara's hips and pounded into the yelling Uchiha as hard as he could loving every sound that came out of Madara's mouth.

Madara couldn't believe that, not only had he allowed this to happen, but he was severely enjoying being fucked by the Senju. He never wanted Hashirama to stop making him feel this way. It. Just. Felt. _So. Good_!

"Hashi- I'm- I'm…" Madara panted with every thrust. Hashirama nodded his head and grabbed Madara's hair yanking his head back again. Madara's walls clamped down due to the pain, but it was a good pain.

"Then come." Hashirama growled into Madara's ear as he continued to pound into him. He bit Madara's neck, hard. Making Madara scream as his eyes seemed to go white and his body jerked and twitched. Hashirama could only pound once more as the tight walls of Madara's ass played on him and he let out a loud shout, erupting into the Uchiha's ass.

He and Madara slumped forward in exhaustion, thoroughly sated.

"Mokuton, kai!" The wood that had been holding Madara released him letting them fall to the floor in a tangled heap.

"You… bastard. Did you have to be so rough?" Madara panted once he'd come down from his high. His ass felt very abused. Hashirama grinned.

"Bastard? Me? You would have kicked my ass if I hadn't been so rough." Madara glared at him. Hashirama only chuckled and dragged the Uchiha towards him so he could hold him. Madara only allowed the contact due to his exhaustion. "Besides," Hashirama couldn't help but adding, "You loved it."

"Don't make me set you on fire Senju." Madara warned.

"If you did that, who would satisfy you?" Madara's answer was to bite Hashirama. Which ended with Madara being straddled and Hashirama on top of him. "Ready for Round 2?"

"Fucking Senju." Madara growled. He couldn't stop the slight smile though.

* * *

**GM NASAI: I have no idea what possessed me to write this... I honestly don't. R&amp;R?**


End file.
